And He Cried Himself to Sleep
by Lavenderangel
Summary: It's PG because it's really depressing. It's a fic told from Chibimon/Demiveemon's POV about Daisuke/Davis.


And He Cried Himself to Sleep  
  
The bedroom door slammed, making me jump slightly. My partner stormed across the floor, throwing his backpack to the ground.  
  
Letting out a sigh, he through himself on the bed, seeming to have forgotten me. But I hadn't forgotten him.  
  
"Daisuke?" I asked after a minute. He raised his head from the bed to look at me.  
  
"Oh, sorry, Chibimon." He muttered distractedly.  
  
"Daisuke," I began again. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," was his immediate response. That's how it always is with Daisuke.  
  
When nothing's bothering him, he's cheerful, goes all over Hikari, and is down right a loud mouth. But he's the exact opposite when there's a problem in his life. He's quiet, won't say a word, and won't tell anyone what's bothering him. He seems to slip into a type of depression.  
  
I've been hanging around Hawkmon way too much. I'm normally not so serious. Preferring to jump around and be crazy like my partner. But, when he's sad, so am I.  
  
And that's why I refused to give up.  
  
"Is it Hikari-chan again?" I asked.  
  
He didn't reply. "It's not just her, Chibimon," he said with a sigh. "It's everybody. They hate me, Chibimon." He sounded so sad, so forlorn, and so un-Daisukesh…  
  
"I don't hate you, Daisuke." I tried to reassure him.  
  
He just sighed again. "Thank you, Chibimon." He said quietly. But his eyes still held that look. The look of pain, the look of sadness, the look that he tried to hide from everyone.  
  
But, now, he couldn't hide it. He was to warn out and depressed to care anymore.  
  
He didn't even go to dinner, let alone bring me anything.  
  
It was as if he'd forgotten both our physical needs for food. He just laid there, unmoving, perfectly still. Neither of us said a word.  
  
Then, I saw it. A lone tear ran down Daisuke's cheek. Another and another soon followed it. Soon, he was crying freely. His tears silently falling.  
  
And he cried himself to sleep…  
  
-  
  
It was as if I was in a dream. The atmiss fear just seemed different… I felt out of place…  
  
I was in the school's computer lab, along with the rest of the new group of chosen's Digimon. Poromon belonged to Inoue Miyako, Upamon was partnered with Hida Iori. Patamon and tailmon, the only two who weren't in their in-training forms, were paired with Takaishi Takeru and Yagami Hikari.  
  
There was also Minnamon, who was with Ichijouji Ken, but he went to a different school, so Minnamon wasn't with us right now.  
  
The others were acting perfectly normal. Poromon and Upamon bounced around playfully. While Patamon and Tailmon remained more serious.  
  
Normally, I would either be playing with the two in training's or, trying to impress Tailmon. But I did neither of these today.  
  
Luckily, know one yet had noticed my strange behavior.  
  
"Chibimon?" Take that back. I turned to see a worried Tailmon standing over me.  
  
"Chibimon, what's the matter?"" Was her next question.  
  
I let out a sigh… sounding like Daisuke had the night before.  
  
"Nothing." I lied.  
  
"Then why aren't you playing with the other's?"  
  
"You're not." I countered back.  
  
"Yes, but I'm neither sitting over here doing nothing." She reasoned.  
  
I sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry, Tailmon. It's just Daisuke…"  
  
A look of concern came across her face. "Is something wrong with him?"  
  
I sighed again.  
  
"I don't know. Last night, he came in, and he… just wasn't himself. He wouldn't tell me what's wrong…"  
  
"He didn't say anything?" She asked.  
  
"He just said that the rest of the children hate him. And then… then, he just laid there and cried… He cried himself to sleep." Tailmon patted me comfortingly on the head.  
  
"Don't worry Chibimon." She said. "I'm sure he'll be fine by tonight…"  
  
Though her voice was soothing, her tone wasn't convinced. I nodded, forcing myself to go over and sit next to Patamon and tried to act normal. But Daisuke's tears never left my mind.  
  
-  
  
That night it was the same. When we'd returned from the Digital world, Daisuke had put me in his bag, where I'd promptly fallen asleep.  
  
I awoke sometime later to the slamming of a door.  
  
"Fine! I don't need you guys, I don't need anybody!" That was Daisuke's voice… I could feel him running, hear his heavy and fast breathing. And knew, something was wrong.  
  
We got home, and it was the same as the night before.  
  
Daisuke entered his room, throwing his bag, containing me to the ground. I heard the sound of his body hitting the bed, and then there was silence.  
  
Slowly, I crawled out of the bag and looked around the familiar bedroom.  
  
Their Daisuke lay, face down, again perfectly still.  
  
I crawled onto the bed beside him.  
  
"Daisuke? What happened? Daisuke, why won't you tell me? Daisuke…" I couldn't continue. My throat felt dry, and I felt a lump rising.  
  
Daisuke didn't reply, and I didn't press the subject. I just laid there beside him, not moving, not saying anything.  
  
About an hour later, something wet and warm hit me. It was a tear. Daisuke was crying again.  
  
Again, he cried himself to sleep, but his tears weren't the only ones that dampened his blankets that night. Mine did too. I was crying. Crying for my friend, crying at the fact that his friends could be so mean to a fellow Digidestined. But, mostly, crying for Daisuke.  
  
I cried for a long time, until I too, cried myself to sleep.  
  
[A/N  
Aw man, now I'm all depressed. Well, I didn't think this had been done before. Well, thanks for reading this sap… before leaving, you could review. Pwease?  
  
Well, Seeya! Oh, and even if someone asks, I don't think I'll do a sequel for this. This wasn't meant to have a happy Daikari, or Daiyako ending. There's no couple in it. I'm just trying to show everyone how Daisuke might feel from being made fun of all the time.  
  
Okay, I know, I know, you don't care. Well, I'm just trying to make a point. Thanks again, for reading.  
  
Seeya.  
^_^Kasumi  
  



End file.
